1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heat pipe with ferrous metal enclosure and, in particular, to improve compatibility, such as by counteracting the otherwise gas plugging action of hydrogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat pipes in which water is utilized as a working fluid have not been able to effectively utilize enclosure materials which react with the water to form gases, e.g., hydrogen. Such gases act as gas plugs and prevent normal operation of the heat pipe. Examples include ironnickel type metals as stainless steel, carbon steel, and most nickel alloys.